Les mariages
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Recueil de fic] Il arrive que l'on se marie. Et à ses mariages, il y a des invités...Qui parfois forment des couples. Et cela arrive, dans ces différentes fanfics aux couples divers et variés... (Stony, Stucky, Thorki, Hawksilver et d'autres couples secondaires)
1. Stucky

Prompts utilisés pour cette fic : Quand on cherche on trouve  
Le réveil fut difficile  
Note : Y a un bébé spoil d'Endgame que j'ai add en relisant la fic xDD (et j'ai pas vu Endgame. *sbaff*)  
Note 2 : Ca va être un recueil de fics sur des mariages, et sur des couples différents dans ces mariages xD Un jour j'ai écrit ça =)  
Note 3 : Du coup y a du Stucky. Et du Pepperony.

* * *

Malgré l'engouement qu'il ressentait tout de même, le réveil fut difficile. Pas que Steve n'était pas motivé, juste qu'il était tôt, et que même en tant que militaire, c'était difficile pour lui de dormir juste deux heures. Il eut donc du mal à se relever, et partir se préparer pour aller au mariage.  
C'était un mariage des plus riches et élégants, donc il savait qu'il devait mettre sa plus belle tenue. Il savait que Stark emploierait les grands moyens pour son mariage avec Pepper Potts. Et puis, preuve en est qu'étant témoin, Steve avait eu le droit à la liste des invités du mariage et autant dire qu'il y aurait un certain nombre de personne.

Le mariage se déroula sous de bonnes auspices.  
Ce fut magnifique, et assez émouvant, notamment quand Peter - le fils adoptif de Tony qui avait dix ans - apporta les alliances aux mariés qui purent s'unir et se marier dans l'église, suivi de sa petite sœur Morgan.  
D'ailleurs, c'était étrange de constater que Tony avait fini par faire ça à l'église, quand finalement il n'était pas très catholique. Mais probablement que ça donnait un côté plus romantique à l'ensemble.

A présent, l'heure était au buffet, et Steve s'ennuyait un peu.  
Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, là, assis sur la table des témoins. Mais il vit une silhouette qui le fit sourire. Qui le ravis, même, plus que tout. Il fonça en sa direction, et s'approcha de lui.

\- ...Bucky...

Bucky était son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, il était étrange de constater que de toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas allés au mariage ensemble, mais les deux ne s'étaient plus revus depuis que James avait dû se retrouver en hopital psychiatrique le temps de le soigner pour des problèmes causés par un kidnapping qui ne lui avait pas fait du bien au cerveau.  
Steve n'avait pas appris que son ami avait pu sortir.  
Aussi était-il trop heureux de le voir.

\- Je croyais que tu étais...  
\- Je suis sorti hier...Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, Stevie.

Les deux meilleurs amis se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave...Et puis tu tombes au bon moment finalement, lâcha Steve  
\- Oui... Ce mariage était très beau. J'ai adoré le passage où Stark est arrivé en voiture volante.

Steve eut un petit rire en entendant Bucky :

\- C'est vrai que c'était surprenant... De ce que je sais, c'est la voiture de Phil Coulson  
\- Tu veux dire ton fan ?  
\- Oui...Je veux dire mon fan.

Bucky eut un petit sourire en coin, amusé, et les deux amis purent aller s'installer dans un coin pour discuter. Là, ils commencèrent à se raconter ce qu'ils avaient ratés. Ce que Steve faisait à l'armée, ce que Bucky avait fait à l'hôpital même s'il n'était pas rentré dans les détails.  
Ce que chacun avait fait de leur côté.

Au fond, ils ne virent même plus ce qui les entourait.  
Et il sembla que Tony les laissa tranquille, probablement juste content de les savoir retrouvés, parce qu'il savait combien l'un tenait à l'autre.  
D'ailleurs, Stark n'allait certainement pas avouer que c'était grâce à lui que James était sorti plus tôt de l'hôpital. Après tout, même s'ils se réconciliaient plus facilement qu'avant, Tony avait toujours quelques différends avec le capitaine qui lui avait servi de témoin.  
Mais preuve en est, qu'il avait quand même choisi Steve pour témoin donc qu'il l'appréciait réellement.

Pepper vit Tony observer les deux meilleurs amis et eut un petit sourire :

\- Tu as bien fait.  
\- De quoi ? lui demanda son nouveau mari  
\- De les faire se retrouver.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait.  
\- Mr Stark, vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien me cacher, et que je sais que vous mentez ? lui fit alors Pepper avec un petit sourire en coin  
\- Mme Stark, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Ils eurent un petit rire et allèrent voir Peter qui s'amusait avec Shuri, la jeune soeur de T'Challa et sa petite sœur à lui. Parce qu'en prime, Tony était allé jusqu'à inviter la royauté à son mariage. Mais de toute façon, T'Challa faisait partie des proches de Stark.

A ce mariage, même Coulson laissa tranquille Steve. Bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui parler, parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour ça.  
Mais Steve ne le rejeta pas et ils purent partager une petite discussion sur le fait que Fitz était un véritable enfant malgré ses doctorats et Bucky qui ne connaissait pas bien le collègue de Coulson découvrit donc Léopold Fitz, ce fameux garçon qui outre son accent bien corsé, était aussi un maniaque comme un garçon à protéger.  
Et qui avait été invité par Tony parce qu'il savait que l'unité du S.H.I.E.L.D, unité de police réputée, était importante pour lui aussi.  
Ça lui avait même permis de trouver un moyen d'inviter Fury. Fury qui comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Au final, la suite du mariage se déroulait bien. Il y eut les cadeaux, puis un blind test musical auquel Steve et Bucky échouèrent lamentablement sauf quand il s'agissait de musiques relativement vieilles. Ce qui fit rire à peu près tout le monde.  
Puis, il y eut un intermède pour le bal. Le fameux moment où tout le monde pouvait danser.

Et Steve se retrouva à danser avec Bucky.  
Une valse.  
Après tout, même Coulson avait trouvé un autre cavalier - il avait décidé que Clint Barton, l'archer, faisait le cavalier idéal -.

Personne ne faisait attention au fait qu'il pouvait y avoir deux hommes qui dansaient ensemble. Et puis, ce mariage était fait dans la paix, la tolérance et la tranquillité alors...

La valse tournait lentement, et Steve se tenait à Bucky, rougissant presque un peu, lui, le capitaine si valeureux.

\- ...Bucky... Tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais... murmura-t-il entre deux pas, alors qu'il laissait son ami faire "l'homme", ses mains sur ses hanches  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, punk... Je suis sûr qu'en mon absence tu as fait n'importe quoi et tu ne me l'a même pas dit...  
\- ...J'avoue j'ai voulu sauter dans le vide sans parachute un jour, mais je pensais que ça irais...  
\- Punk... Heureusement que je suis revenu.  
\- Oui...Heureusement.

Et alors que la musique continuait doucement, les deux hommes se tenaient toujours plus proches, sans se décoller, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se lâcher, comme s'ils ne voyaient qu'eux à nouveau.  
Mais ils s'étaient tellement manqués, et s'étaient tellement aimés. C'était surtout ça.  
Leurs lèvres finirent par se frôler, alors que la musique se terminait.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent là, et pourtant, dans une envie commune, ils se tinrent la main pour la suite des danses.

Ils s'étaient trop attendus, ils ne pourraient plus se séparer. Rien ne pourrait les faire se lâcher.  
Et tout le monde dans la salle, le savait. Quand on cherche, on trouve, et ils s'étaient tellement cherchés, qu'à se trouver ils ne pourraient plus se décoller. Jamais.

Jusqu'au bout.

Après un moment de danse, vint le moment du bouquet. Celui qu'attendait tout le monde.  
Et alors que Pepper envoya un magnifique et large bouquet voler dans les airs, celui-ci ne se trompa pas.

Il atterrit droit dans les bras de Steve et Bucky qui l'attrapèrent en même temps.  
Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.  
Et un grand sourire apparurent sur leur lèvre.

Voilà, ils avaient leur raison qu'on ne les sépare plus, et ce, jusqu'à la mort.

Fin.


	2. Stony

**Note :** Je devais écrire maximum 100 mots pour cette fic.

Steve et lui étaient allés à un mariage. Pas le leur, peut-être pour ça que c'était ennuyant à mourir. Les mariés ne savaient finalement pas ce dont ils avaient envie, et le buffet était minable. Mais Tony avait accepté pour un ami. L'ambiance était ruinée, et pourtant, Steve et lui étaient heureux. Pas encore mariés, mais tellement amoureux. Ils se dévoraient du regard quand les mariés se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient fait ce mariage. Steve attrapa le bouquet quand celui-ci vola. Tout le monde en fut jaloux, mais Tony fut sûr que son mariage avec Steve serait parfait. Ils s'embrassèrent.


	3. Thorki

**Note :** Cette fois on part sur du Thor x Loki hehe (avec un fond de Steggy)

Ils étaient allés à ce mariage sans trop de conviction. Du moins, Thor était heureux, et avait envie de lancer des confettis, et surtout de faire péter la bière, mais il savait que son frère était moins heureux. Parce que Loki n'avait pas l'attention des gens, que de toute évidence, tout le monde ne voyait que Steve et Peggy qui se mariaient dans l'église.  
Tout le monde s'y était attendu, après tout, Steve était sorti avec elle depuis le lycée, et ils étaient restés ensemble même après que Peggy eut quitté le lycée.

Les deux allaient bien ensemble : ils étaient tous les deux forts caractériellement (sans faire preuve de temps de colère), et à la fois, savait calmer l'autre. Steve était magnifique, sa future femme aussi, et tout le monde semblait heureux.  
Loki était assis sur le banc d'église, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, lui qui ne croyait même pas en Dieu.  
Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison il s'était retrouvé ici, sinon que Thor adorait Steve et Peggy, et que Loki trouvait Peggy sympathique.  
Il regardait les gens, et les voyait arriver, se faisant des remarques mentales.  
Lui, a oublié de lacer ses chaussures, elle, sa robe était laide à mourir.

Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il savait qu'il allait s'ennuyer.  
Après tout, comment pouvait-il se trouver là, alors que lui-même ne pouvait pas se marier ?  
Oh bien sûr, si Loki l'avait voulu il aurait pu. Mais se marier avec son frère, c'était impossible. Et Thor aussi le savait très bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. C'était tabou. Et qu'importe s'ils s'aimaient malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient pas aller à l'encontre des lois et des moeurs.  
A une époque, ça aurait été même préférable, quoiqu'ils fussent deux hommes.  
Mais maintenant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Loki observa la scène du mariage. La mariée qui débarquait, les échanges d'alliance, le blabla ennuyeux du prêtre, et se sentit morose. Il se demandait comment son frère pouvait prendre plaisir à cette mascarade, quand lui-même se sentait presque déprimé ce fait.  
Loki eut presque envie de demander à Thor s'il avait une aiguille. Du genre "tu as pas une aiguille, que je me perce le coeur avec ?"  
Pour que ce coeur se dégonfle et se taise.  
Que ses sentiments s'enfouissent.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû venir à ce mariage. L'idée même de ne pas pouvoir le faire avec son frère le tuait à petit feu. Encore plus que l'idée qu'il soit mis en second plan et que personne ne fasse attention à lui, assis sur ce banc même pas confortable.  
Il eut envie de se lever, et peut être que Thor le sentit, parce qu'il lui attrapa la main. Bien sûr, leur amour était tabou et interdit. Mais le regard que lui lança Thor, le fit changer d'avis. Son frère lui disait "ne t'inquiètes pas, même si on ne se marie pas, même si on nous rejette, je t'aimerais toujours".

Alors Loki resta sur le banc, à assister à cette horreur de ces deux êtres trop heureux pour voir le malheur des autres. Il les envia, mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu, parce que là, quand personne ne les regardait, tout le monde ayant les yeux rivés sur le baiser des mariés, Thor, embrassa la joue de Loki.  
Et ça lui suffis.


	4. Hawksilver

**Note :** Je devais écrire sur les mots "le clergé" "la boulangerie" "une pelle" "courbé"  
**Prompt :** Allez, cette fois-ci j'y vais !  
**Note 2 :** Et c'est le dernier chapitre écrit sur ce thème.

Allez, cette fois-ci, j'y vais.  
C'est ce que se disait Pietro qui regardait la porte de sortie de la salle des fêtes avec une envie non dissimulée. Il ne pourrait pas tenir après tout, il n'en pouvait plus. C'était long à mourir, et en plus il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là. Du moins si. Sa soeur avait une amie qui se mariait, et il n'avait pas pu juste laisser Wanda et rester seul à l'appartement.  
Alors Pietro était venu au mariage avec elle.  
Parfois, il savait que Wanda avait besoin de son espace personnel, son petit jardin secret. Surtout en ce moment, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait Vision. Mais lui, il savait que si Vision existait, c'est qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver tout seul, à trouver un appartement tout seul, et... Bref, rien qui ne le réjouissait. Donc. Plus il passait du temps avec sa jumelle avant qu'elle ne lui annonce qu'elle partait, mieux il se porterait.

C'était à peu près la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à venir à ce mariage où il ne connaissait personne, et qui risquait de durer, encore et encore. Il était minuit et personne ne semblait vouloir partir, et les jeux et défis s'enchaînaient. Mais il semblait évident qu'après un repas long et laborieux, Pietro comprenait son erreur.  
Pour le coup, il aurait dû laisser sa jumelle seule, il s'en serait probablement senti mieux.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il était à deux doigts de partir. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, une autre main atteint la poignée avant lui. Pietro n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit plus rapide que lui. A vrai dire, le garçon était surtout connu pour avoir été le meilleur en matière d'athlétisme et de courir relativement rapidement.  
Même son esprit allait plus vite que lui, ce qui lui posait parfois des soucis.

Cette fois, pourtant, une main était arrivée avant lui dans sa course pour fuir le mariage. Pietro leva les yeux, et découvrit un garçon sûrement un peu plus vieux que lui, aux cheveux bruns, et à l'air tout aussi déterminé que lui, qui retira brusquement sa main.  
Pietro l'observa en fronçant les sourcils et eut un petit sourire

\- ... Après toi ?  
\- Oui... Non... Toi aussi tu vas prendre l'air ? Découvrir la nuit ?

Pietro eut un petit rire, à la phrase du garçon. Il réfléchissait toujours à leur âge en l'observant. Si Pietro était étudiant l'autre devait avoir fini ses études depuis peu. Quelque chose du genre.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas.

Ce n'était pas exactement dans ses plans, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de sortir de la pièce et avoir ensuite un prétexte pour partir vite. Après tout, Wanda ne faisait même plus attention à lui puisqu'elle était trop occupée pour bavarder avec ses quelques amies.

Pietro sortit donc avec cet inconnu dans la nuit, dehors, à l'entrée de la salle des fêtes.  
Il faisait bon, en ce mois d'avril, et ils finirent par se poser contre un muret.

\- C'est long un mariage, ça donne envie de faire la sieste, lâcha le brun avec un petit sourire, alors que son regard était tourné vers le garçon aux cheveux argentés - une petite folie qui avait un peu rendu mécontent son père -  
\- Ouais...Enfin c'est surtout quand tu connais personne...  
\- Oh toi aussi ? fit le brun  
\- Oui... J'ai juste accompagné ma jumelle.

L'inconnu sembla hocher la tête, comme s'il le comprenait. Probablement que lui aussi était venu pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

\- En vrai, la seule personne intéressante à qui j'ai parlé pour le moment, ça a été ce type qui tient une boulangerie. Il a l'air de faire de bons sandwichs, fit l'inconnu, juste comme ça.

Pietro l'observa avec un sourire, et manqua d'éclater de rire.

\- Des sandwichs ? Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. J'adore ça.  
\- C'est...Particulier.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Pietro observa l'inconnu, qui commençait à lui être sympathique. Déjà, ils semblaient partager quelques points communs, hormis cette lubie des sandwichs.

\- C'est vrai. Pourquoi pas. Et puis, moi, les seuls à qui j'ai parlé, ça a été un couple parce que la fille est l'amie de ma soeur. Mais ils parlaient peu, ils étaient trop pressés à se mettre dans un coin pour se rouler une pelle.  
\- Oh oui ! Je les ai vus ! Quand j'ai cherché un endroit où dormir.  
\- ...Un endroit où dormir ?  
\- Oui, j'aime bien faire la sieste.

Cette fois, il ne tint pas. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés éclata de rire, parce que décidément, ce type était totalement bizarre, mais drôle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rire : dormir, c'est essentiel.  
\- Mais faire une sieste à un mariage...  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- La personne avec qui tu es venue n'aurait pas été vexée ? demanda alors Pietro, en oubliant que l'autre n'avait pas confirmé ce fait

L'inconnu paru surpris, mais sembla sourire un peu, comme s'il était heureux que Pietro ait pu comprendre le tout.

\- Il a l'habitude. Et au pire, sa nouvelle femme prend toute son attention.  
\- Tu as été invité par le marié en personne ?  
\- Eh oui. Je devrais m'en réjouir, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici.  
\- Nous sommes deux, on dirait.

Il y eut un bref silence, après que le type aux cheveux bruns ait approuvé cette affirmation de la part de l'étudiant. Puis, il coupa le silence et fit :

\- On devrait juste partir.  
\- C'est vrai.

Mais aucun des deux ne bougèrent. Pietro ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il hésitait encore, vu qu'il n'avait pas prévenu sa soeur, et pour l'autre... Peut-être qu'il comptait faire la sieste là, finalement ?

\- ... Au fait, moi c'est Pietro.  
\- Clint.

Pietro hocha lentement la tête. Clint. C'était court. Et aussi particulier que Pietro. Mais Pietro n'était pas tout à fait américain. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. A présent, Pietro cherchait donc quoi rajouter. Au final, il lança un sujet sur le fait que la marié l'air toute courbée durant le mariage.  
Rapidement, ils partirent sur pleins de sujets différents. Ils en vinrent même à parler de la différence entre l'église et le clergé, bien qu'aucun des deux n'eurent d'idée sur la différence. De fait, le temps passait, les minutes défilaient, mais les deux n'arrivaient pas à se séparer et encore moins à partir.

Ils bavassaient dans la nuit, alors que probablement, tout le monde les avait oubliés.  
Pietro lâcha d'ailleurs :

\- Tu crois que le marié te pense en train de dormir dans un coin ?  
\- Oh, probablement.

Ils s'amusèrent de ça, et Pietro pensa à sa propre soeur. Mais annoncer à Wanda qu'il était dehors, la ferait peut être venir le voir, et il n'avait pas tant envie.  
C'était comme s'il voulait continuer de passer du temps avec ce type amusant avec qui il s'entendait bien. Clint avait quelque chose, qui déroutait Pietro, et faisait qu'il ne voulait pas le partager.  
Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de l'étudiant, d'être possessif à ce point.

\- Et ta jumelle ?  
\- Elle doit me chercher.  
\- Tu crois qu'elle pense que tu es parti ?  
\- Elle sait qu'avec moi tout va vite.

Clint paru l'observer avec curiosité. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tant parlé d'eux. Oh, juste de qui les avait amené ici et du fait que Clint aimait les sandwichs et la sieste, mais sinon ? Pietro, de toute façon, n'était pas du genre à parler du fait que son psychologue en personne, soupçonnait qu'il pouvait être hyperactif.  
Comprenant qu'il allait devoir donner détails, l'argenté ne s'en sentit pas tellement embarrassé, et fini par raconter :

\- Depuis que je suis petit, il faut que ça aille vite. Je déteste quand les choses durent trop longtemps, sauf si je les adore vraiment. Parfois, j'arrive à temporiser, mais souvent je tiens rarement.  
\- Donc tu adores vraiment notre conversation ?

Pietro ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question.  
Il se mit brusquement à rougir et hausser les épaules, avec un léger sourire :

\- Qui sait.

Clint lui répondit par un autre sourire, et Pietro parvint à se calmer un peu. Il ne voulait pas que Clint se fasse de fausses idées. Ni se faire des idées lui-même non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis sourd, lâcha le brun  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis sourd. Mais j'ai des aides auditives. Je t'entends un peu. Donc tu vois.

Ils étaient tous les deux spéciaux.  
Pietro ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce fait. Comme si tout faisait pour qu'il apprécie Clint. Plus ils parlaient plus il l'appréciait après tout.

Ils reprirent leurs discussions insolites, et le temps défilait toujours. Mais il commençait à faire un peu froid, Pietro ne tenait plus trop, et Clint baillait un peu. Il fallait dire qu'il était trois heures du matin.  
Seulement, Pietro ne pouvait pas quitter Clint.  
Pas comme ça. Pas là.

\- Okay, hm...Je crois que je vais quand même rentrer, mais... T'as un numéro ?  
\- Oui.

Clint avec un sourire, lui donna. Pietro espérait qu'il ne le trouvait pas collant à demander ça, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser ainsi

\- Et on peut rentrer ensemble.  
\- On peut, ouais... T'habite où déjà ?

Le brun donna son adresse, et l'argenté en fut trop heureux. C'était si proche de son appartement.

\- Allez, cette fois, on y va.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent.  
Et alors qu'ils rentraient doucement, que Pietro prévenait sa soeur, que Clint eut la décence de prévenir le marié, leurs mains se frôlèrent, se croisèrent, se collèrent. Bientôt se tinrent.  
Le silence régna un peu, comme gênés. Leurs mains ne se tenaient pas totalement, comme hésitantes.

\- Ca te dérange ? Fini par demander Pietro  
\- Non.

Parce que tous les deux se sentaient peut être trop bien avec l'autre. Beaucoup trop bien. Comme si à présent, ils ne pourraient plus se lâcher.  
Alors, peut-être bien que le mariage auquel ils avaient assisté, avait uni plus d'un couple.  
Même si pour le moment, cette relation n'avait aucun sens, sinon celle d'un coup de foudre double.  
Et du fait que leurs discussions sans sens, leur incongruité de personnalité, les avait simplement rapproché.  
Ils rentrèrent ensemble, et finirent par passer la nuit à discuter ensemble, dans l'appartement du plus âgé.

Peut-être bien qu'au final, Wanda pouvait voler de ses propres ailes avec son copain.  
Pietro avait potentiellement trouvé son remplaçant.

Fin


End file.
